Une envie, un désir, peut-être une première fois
by SuzuFuu
Summary: Kariya et Kirino sortent ensemble et sont heureux mais depuis quelque temps le rose désire bien plus que leur simples sorties et câlins. OS comportant à la fin un DÉBUT de lemon. Enjoy!


Une envie, un désir, peut-être une 1ère fois

Ah le printemps …les oiseaux qui chantent, les cerisiers en fleurs…saison où la beauté de la nature s'éveille. Mais c'est également la saison de l'amour où les mâles cherchent leur partenaire afin de s'accoupler et de profiter de la vie. Et c'est ce que Kariya Masaki espère en cette nouvelle saison fleurissante.

Alors que le directeur faisait son discours le 2ème année semblait être ailleurs comme dans ses pensées. Il était pourtant à la cérémonie d'entrée de son collège afin donc d'y entamer sa 2nde année mais il n'écoutait rien trop occuper à regarder dans la direction d'un troisième année pour y trouver sa cible.

-Bien sur ce veuillez regagner votre clase respective. Je vous souhaite une bonne année à tous !

La phrase du directeur fit sursauter Kariya. Alors que tout le monde se bousculait pour sortir de l'immense gymnase le bleuté percuta quelqu'un et tomba le cul à terre. Il leva les yeux afin d'apercevoir son agresseur et détourna aussitôt la tête un sourire s'étira alors sur ses lèvres.

-Alors sempai on pousse les autres maintenant.

Le dénommé « sempai » s'empressa de lui tendre la main afin d'aider le pauvre Kariya encore à terre. Ce dernier l'accepta sans gène, il sortait avec Kirino depuis maintenant 4 mois. Inutile de dire qui s'était déclaré…

-Désolé Kariya je ne voulais pas je te le jure, s'excusa la rose.

Kariya ignora son excuse et tendit la tête vers la porte de sortie :

-Oh mais c'est ma classe qui s'en va avec le prof, s'écria t-il espérant que sa ruse fonctionnerait.

BINGO ! Kirino dirigea sa tête à son tour vers les portes, Kariya profitant de sa ruse saisissa le rose par derrière de façon à l'enlacer dans ses bras et lui prit amoureusement la main qu'il caressa de suite. Le bleuté surpris son petit-ami , ce dernier rougissa de cette tendresse inattendue, et lui demanda si ils pouvaient sécher ce premier jour.

-Mais t'es malade ?! Tu connais ton père ! Et puis on est que le 1er jour, fut la réponse de Kirino.

Le 2ème année fit la moue comme il savait bien le faire et cela finissa par faire craquer le 3ème année au plus haut point. Ranmaru regarda autour de lui : la pièce était à présent totalement vide. Il prit alors Masaki dans ses bras, ce dernier lui rendit son étreinte.

-On mangera rien qu'à deux ce midi promis !On ira au local de foot dans la dernière salle.

Depuis qu'ils sortaient ensemble le rose voulait se montrer tendre avec son petit-ami, il lui montrait des gestes d'affections autant qu'il le pouvait.

-Il faut y aller maintenant Kariya, murmura-t-il.

Le jeune garçon grogna dans l'uniforme de son aîné. Relevant la tête il plaça son regard doré dans celui océan de son amant puis approcha timidement ses lèvres et les captura pour en finir dans un baiser passionné. Ils se séparèrent ayant besoin de reprendre leur souffle.

-A ce midi je t'aime, susurra Kirino en baisant le front rouge de Kariya.

-Moi aussi je t'aime, répondit Masaki les joues enflammées.

Ranmaru fit un petit sourire tendre à son amant et se détourna de lui quant tout à coup un autre 2ème année fit interruption à son tour et se précipita vers les deux amoureux. C'était Hikaru. Il hurla Kariya de se grouiller car le profeseur allait revenir, ce dernier étant parti voir le principal.

-Olala la flemme… Bon à ce midi sempai !, s'écria le bleuté avec un air non pressé d'aller en classe.

Une fois les deux meilleurs-amis partis le 3ème année pensa de suite à lui et Kariya. Il avait tellement envie du turquoise en ce moment que ces hormones réclamaient des envies de câlins, de plus de rendez-vous…

-Hé bien, je n'aurais jamais cru tomber tant amoureux de lui, ria-t-il alors nerveusement tout en s'avançant vers la sortie du gymnase les mains dans les poches.

-Enfin midi !, s'exclama Kariya en rangeant ses affaires de cours comme un dératé.

-Je présume que tu vas voir Kirino-semapi non ?, lui souria alors son meilleur-ami Hikaru.

-Oh oui désolé.

-Pas grave je mange avec Hamano, Tenma, Kyousuke et Aoi. J'avais prévu le coup, dit le violet en clignant de l'œil.

-Je vois…Bon ba à dmeain Kabeyama !

-Euh ouai à demain, murumura le jeune homme à présent seul dans la salle de classe alors que Kariya s'était déjà précipité vers la sortie.

_**POV Kirino :**_

12h05, Kariya ne devrait plus tarder je pense. Ah le voilà ! Mon dieu j'ai toujours cette envie de le prendre dans mes bras mais devant tout ce monde c'est impossible. Arrivé à sa destination mon petit-ami essaya de reprendre sa respiration de sa course dans les couloirs. Je le laissai donc de reprendre son souffle puis il me vint une idée. Je proposai à Kariya d'aller chez moi.

-T'es sûr, me répondit-il.

-Oui mon père travaille à la semaine et ma mère est infirmière de jour et elle termine à 18h.

Le 2nde année me souria heureux comme un enfant ayant reçu un nouveau jouet qu'il attendait depuis longtemps. Sans perdre de temps nous prîmes le chemin qui menait à ma demeure. Je connaissais très bien le quartier et à cette heure précise ils étaient vides. Je saisis docn la main de mon petit-ami qui la retira vivement au contact.

-Les gens vont nous voir on ne peut pas…

-Ne t'inquiètes pas je connais bien mes quartiers quand même et de plus nous sommes bientôt arrivé.

-D'accord je te fais confiance, murmura mon amant en me reprenant ma main.

Je le sentis alors stressé. Tentant de le rassurer je lui caressai doucement sa main. Cela sembla fonctionner car il se détendit. Arrivés devant chez moi je fis tourner la clef de la maisonnée. Bien évidemment cette dernière était vide. J'invitai donc mon copain à entrer et enfiler les pantoufles à sa droite. Il le fit et nous enlevâmes nos uniformes laissant apparaitre nos chemises bien repassées pour la rentrée. Nous montâmes dans ma chambre où là, j'en étais certain, Kariya se sentirais mieux.

_**Fin POV Kirino**_

_**POV Kariya**_

C'est sa chambre ? Hé bé elle n'est pas mal avec tous ces posters. Tiens une photo de l'équipe ! Pas très surprenant à vrai dire car j'en ai également une. Oh il me propose de m'asseoir à côté de lui sur son lit c'est mignon ! Une fois assis il sortit son bentô disant qu'il était mort de faim à cause de tous ces événements. J'ouvris donc mon sac et fis de même. Nous mangeâmes dans le plus grand silence jusqu'à ce qu'il m'interrompe, dans une de mes bouchées, en rigolant. J'avais apparemment un grain de riz en trop sur le côté droit de ma lèvre inférieure. Il s'approcha de moi et attrapa le grain à l'aide de sa fine langue puis l'avala de suite. Je rougissa furtivement. Une fois le repas finit il alluma sa télé et cette fois-ci se mit au fond de son lit. Il me proposa de faire de même et j'accepta. Je regarda alors pendant 10 bonnes minutes lui au lieu de l'écran plat. Prit d'une sorte de pulsion je me lovai contre lui en attrapant un pan de sa chemise ainsi qu'en collant ma tête contre son torse. Il me sourit et me caressa les cheveux puis s'allongea à son tour afin d'être à ma hauteur. Il éteignit alors la télé à l'aide de sa télécommande puis me prit dans ses bras.

-Je t'aime Kariya, m'avait-il chuchoté à l'oreille.

Je mis ma tête dans son corps et essaya de lui faire comprendre que je voulais plus de câlins. Il ne comprit pas et c'est à mon grand plaisir que je lui murmurra en inspirant un peu de son odeur :

-Plus de câlins sempai…

_**Fin POV Kariya**_

_**POV normal**_

A cette remarque le 3ème année s'exécuta. Il voulait tant montrer à son petit-ami qu'il l'aimait comme un dingue. Kirino commença donc à lui lécher le lobe de l'oreille droite. Kariya eut un frisson et sentit l'excitation monter en lui. Pour accentuer ce plaisir Ranmaru mit une main sur le col de la chemise de son partenaire et débuta à la déboutonner bouton par bouton alors que les léchouilles d'oreille se changèrent en suçons dans le cou. Kariya fit de même avec son amant, le rose se laissa alors faire. Leur première fois était peut-être en marche. « Peut-être » car Ranmaru ne savais pas si il voulait aller vraiment plus loin, il verrait au moment voulu.

Les chemises tombèrent alors par terre et ils se retrouvèrent torses nus. Ranmaru saisissa Masaki par les poignets et mis son visage juste au-dessus du sien et introduisit sa langue baladeuse. Le baiser tourna à de l'amour fou, de la bave coulait le long de leur cavités buccales. Ils rompirent le baiser sans pour autant s'éloigner. Ranmaru susurra, à son partenaire, d'une voix tendre :

-Tu es sûr que tu en veux plus ?

Le bleuté lui répondit d'une façon spécial en lui capturant à nouveau les lèvres mais cette fois-ci dans un chaste baiser qui s'accompagna de la réplique suivante :

-Oui depuis le temps…

Alors le 3ème année ne perdit pas de temps et lécha goulument les tétons de Kariya en incitant bien sur le bout. Puis il passa aux morsures.

-Aaaaaaaa , gémissa tout doucement Masaki sentant un fantasme lui monter.

A l'entente de ce son plaisant le rose laissa la passion l'envahir et s'attaqua au ventre.

-Ah punaise…, laissa échapper une fois de plus le bleuté dans l'excitation. C'est bonnnnnn… Ce que je t'aime Kirino !

Ce dernier continua ses mouvements de langues jusqu'à ce que son amant cri véritablement son nom comme un malade.

-Je ne tiens plus… Enlève-moi mon pantalon sempai !

Masaki suait de leur ébat et ne pouvait en supporter d'avantage. C'était comme de la torture. Ranmaru obéit à son petit-copain et desserra le jean bleu à l'aide la ceinture qu'il enleva directement dans un état de précipitation. Kariya prit d'une certaine poussée d'adrénaline fit de même avec le pantalon de son aîné, certes il avait les moins moites mais sûres d'elles-mêmes. Les deux amants jetèrent bien vite le pantalon les laissant Kirino en boxer et Kariya en caleçon. Tous deux sentirent une bosse sous le sous vêtement du partenaire. Kariya, pressé, prit vivement la main de Ranmaru et la guida jusqu'à sa partie :

-J'ai envie… que tu touches s'il-te-plait.

Kirino hésita deux secondes mais tenta le coup et toucha à travers le tissus gris. Kariya lacha un grognement intense de plaisir. Se sentant plus rassuré et bien en condition le rose prit le membre durcit de son petit-ami dans sa main et fis de petits vas et viens.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA PUREE CE QUE C'EST BON ! , cria Masaki se sentant quasi au septième ciel.

Personne n'étant dans la maison le bleuté ne se gêna pas pour montrer à son amant tout le plaisir que ce dernier lui procurait. Un taux de spasmes importants envahit le corps du défenseur numéro 15. Kirino, heureux que ses mouvements plaisent à Kariya, accéléra le rythme. On aurait dit bientôt qu'ils jouissaient à deux tellement le plaisir était présent. Kirino arrêta le mouvement et demanda à ce que le bleuté fasse de même avec son sexe. Le 2nde année se sentant bien motivé le prit d'une main plutôt certaine et commença le petit massage. Son corps ne supportant pas tout ce plaisir Ranmaru ouvrit sa bouche en lâchant le caleçon mouillé du turquoise, et se laissa ainsi jouir :

-Ohhhhhh ouiiiiiiiiii ! Plus vite Kariya !

L'interpellé exécuta les ordres données.

-Punaise je vais… ça va venir ! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAaaaaa !

10 secondes plus tard le boxer du rose se teinta un peu de blanc et mouilla le tissus. Essouflés tous deux ils s'allongèrent l'un à côté de l'autre. Ranmaru prit Masaki dans ses bras le câlinant tout doucement. Enfin… ils s'étaient lâchés… certes pas complétement mais cela leur suffisait pour l'instant. Ces petits câlins torrides les animaient déjà bien assez. Avant d'entamer un repos bien mérité Masaki murmura à son partenaire :

-je vous aime sempai comme un fou.

Ce dernier lui répondit en caressant les cheveux turquoise de son amant :

-Je t'aime également Kariya comme un dingue !

Et ils s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre.


End file.
